1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to informational articles which are provided with a zone within which information will be provided either in handwritten or printed form and, more specifically, it relates to providing such an article wherein both counterfeiting, through photocopying, and alteration through manual or printed means are resisted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many purposes to provide means to protect informational articles from counterfeiting and alteration. For example, with respect to paper currency, it has been known to use special inks, graphic designs, codes and materials to make it more difficult for counterfeiters to copy the currency.
It has also been known to protect cards from deterioration and alteration by encasing them between a pair of laminated plastic sheets.
It has also been known to employ holograms in credit cards so as to inhibit unauthorized reproduction.
A unique problem exists in respect of certain items which must be completed by an intermediary after initial manufacture prior to delivery to the end user. For example, in a typical motor vehicle temporary registration plate, the state has had printed on paper or paperboard all of the information required for the temporary registration which is to be employed until the permanent license plate is received, except the date of expiration. The date of expiration is typically applied by the use of a pen, marker or other printing means by the dealer at the time of sale. It is obviously important that the temporary plate be such that it cannot be easily counterfeited by photocopying and the information provided by the dealer as to expiration date cannot be altered.
In spite of the foregoing known systems, there remains a need for informational articles, such as temporary vehicle registration plates, which will resist counterfeiting and alteration subsequent to the dealer's insertion of the required information.